The World in 1943
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: During WWII Rick, Evie, Alex, and Jonathan are separated and spread to the ends of the earth. This is their struggle and fight to find and save each other again. ***FINISHED***
1. The Beginning

Title: 1943  
Author: Dylan Shelby  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Summary: During WWII Rick, Evie, Alex, and Jonathan are separated and   
spread to the ends of the earth. This is their struggle and fight to find   
and save each other again  
Dedication: To Whitney, I love you girl!  
Author's Notes: This is part one, tell me if you would like to continue.  
  
Teaser  
London, England  
1943  
  
They didn't have much time to move and get out of their home, but Rick and   
Evie moved as fast as they possibly could. They were leaving for America   
and fast. World War II had knocked on their door too many times and it was   
important they stay safe. What made it hard was the fact their son, Alex,   
was now enlisted into the army. They didn't have much choice and Alex had   
sent word yesterday to get out NOW!  
  
They had gotten a secured boat bound for America and booked passage as   
quickly as possible. They took as much as their belongings as they could   
and were now taking the car to the dock. Trouble of course found them at   
once. It was waiting in the shadows and grabbed Rick before he had a   
chance to yell. "You keep your mouth shut and I will let your wife live."   
Rick did as he was told. Once in a blue moon he still had nightmares of   
Evie being dead. "What do you want?" he asked.   
  
Evie was up on the dock searching for her husband. She had made it all   
the way to their cabin before she noticed that he was missing. Now she   
was searching frantically all throughout the ship. He had to be there   
because they were about to move from port and the ramp was missing. It   
was only when she was looking into the abyss on the dock that she noticed   
him with another gentlemen, "RICK!!!!" she screamed. He turned around to   
look at her, he then turned back saying something to the man next to her,   
he turned once again to look at her, "Go on Evie, I'll be there in a few   
days. You know where to go." He shouted.  
  
Evie couldn't move she was stuck there looking at her husband as he looked   
back at her. There was no one else in the world right now, but them. The   
moment didn't last long and when they both got their senses back together   
it was too late for them to catch up to the other. Rick was staying in   
England for reasons she did not know and she was going to America, without   
any of her family members.  
  
Chapter 1  
London, England  
  
It was hard to watch his son leave. It was harder for his wife...his   
wife...Evie. He watched the ship pull away, slowly as to wrench his   
heart with each slap of the wave. She was gone now, but at least she was   
safe. He couldn't say the same thing for him or his son. "Mr. O'Connell   
are you coming?" the man asked. "Can you at least tell me who you are?" he   
asked. "You may call me Tim Smith" he answered. The man in front of him   
didn't look like a "Tim", more like a "Reginald" or "Charles". All the   
"Tim's" he knew were nice people this man in front was not. He sighed a  
gain, "Okay, Tim, where are we going?" he asked. "We, Mr. O'Connell,   
are going to go on a little trip." He answered only looking at Rick for a   
moment. "Well you know I was about to go on a trip..." "Yes away from   
here, away from your son and brother-in-law." Tim interrupted. "How did   
you know about Alex and Jonathan." "I am here from his majesty about them   
sir. Now please, we must get you back." Tim said hurriedly and pushed   
Rick in front of him to get them to move. "Back where?" Rick asked.   
"Egypt." Tim answered.  
  
The name Egypt was like a plague on Rick's tongue. It wasn't a place he   
really wanted to go back. Yes he met his soul mate there and that is   
where his son was conceived, but it was also the place where he almost   
lost his son and wife. They reached a car and Tim rushed him, clicked   
on the glass after he shut the door and the car lurched forward and they   
were off. Rick was sick to his stomach and no sign of a cure in sight.   
"So Tim, what does his majesty want with me?" he asked. "Can't tell you."   
He answered. "Can you tell me anything?" Rick asked with exasperation.   
"Not right now, I'm sorry. Just sit back Mr. O'Connell it is going to   
be awhile." Rick rolled his eyes; he still didn't have the patience of   
his wife. He looked out the windows and as he watched the scenery go by he   
sat back and thought of his family...  
  
Last year when Alex was a senior and about to graduate Jonathan had taken   
off. No real reason as to why. Just told the family he loved them, was   
proud of Alex and left. A few letters came, but they didn't give much   
information except his love and pride to Alex. Alex was glad for the   
letters; he missed his uncle terribly. Rick knew something had to have   
happened, but he couldn't get Jonathan to tell him before he left. There   
was never a return address on any of the letters and there was no way to   
track him down. They let it be, but it was still a sore spot with the   
three of them.   
  
Alex's Story  
  
Somewhere in Europe  
Feb. 28, 1943; 2:49 PM  
  
Alex loved flying. He loved the speed and the view it allowed. What he   
loved even more was the bombing of Hitler's men. It gave him a thrill to   
know that he was flying for the right side. He was now on a secret   
mission. It wasn't his first, but it still gave him a thrill. There was   
something from his childhood that he was playing when he got to go on   
these. The only thing he knew was he was to pick up a man in Egypt, Cairo   
to be precise.  
  
He really wasn't sure how he felt about Egypt. It had taken him awhile to   
get over what had happened ten years ago. He wasn't even sure how he   
really felt about being a soldier so short after graduating school, but so   
far he wasn't minding it. In fact he was having the time of his life.  
He had met a good friend, Gabriel Scott, who was the complete opposite of   
him. Where he liked adventuring Gabriel really didn't. He was very   
levelheaded and very grounded in whatever he did. What really made Alex   
like him was because he reminded him so much of his dad.  
  
He really hoped his parents had gotten to America like they were suppose   
to. They would have left sooner, when everyone else did, but were held back   
because getting his father passage was a problem. The only way to get to   
America was to get papers from the parliament and they weren't too   
concerned with his father's safety. Also Alex thought they were waiting   
for him to grow up and become a soldier. Of course if his father couldn't go, his mother wasn't about to leave his side.   
  
He was just now flying over Italy when he saw something come up at him. It   
was too late to do anything about it; he swerved and made a move that his   
father had taught him. Another object was hurtled his direction and   
clipped his wing. He felt the force of the impact and began doing anything   
in his power to make his bird move and land as safe as possible. He   
thought he had it under control until he heard and felt an explosion. The   
plane started spiraling out of control. There was only one thing to do...  
"Eject" he screamed at the seat, praying it would let him. "EJECT!!!!" he   
screamed again...   
  
Evie's Story  
  
Queen Victoria  
Somewhere in the Atlantic  
March 3, 194311:47 AM  
  
The ride over was something to be desired. They had a rolling sea for it   
was March and of course people were scared as can be. All that really   
didn't bother her. What bothered her was the fact that her husband wasn't   
with her. No one was with her and she felt very much alone. There was no   
one to share anything with. If she didn't believe in her family she could   
very well become very depressed. She had faith in Rick and Alex. She   
missed Jonathan, but for some reason she wasn't very worried about him.   
When he left he seemed resolute, as if he knew exactly what was going to   
happen and what was going on. She had been given time, over a year, to get   
over his departure. She was okay with that. She was not however, okay   
with the fact that her husband and son were caught up in a war that had   
destroyed so much already.  
  
She climbed up to the deck with her coat wrapped tightly around her and   
looked out to the sea. It was very calm today and calmed her nerves. She   
was wrapped up in her thoughts and didn't notice a nice looking gentlemen   
stand next to her. "Nice day" he said. She jumped and looked over at the   
voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He said. With her   
nerves calmed she turned and looked at the man, "It is alright, I was   
just thinking." She answered. "Ah yes, thinking, can be very dangerous."   
He responded. She gave him a smile. He was young, maybe twenty or   
twenty-five. He had brown hair that had streaks of blonde where the sun   
had kissed it. "My name is Gabriel Scott by the way."  
  
Evie cocked her head, she knew that name from somewhere, but she couldn't   
place it. He gave her a look, but before she could conjure up any more   
memories he answered her question, "I am friends with your son Alex."   
He told her. She was surprised and it showed in her face. "Alex?"   
"Yes, I was sent here by his majesty on official business." He told her.   
She seemed to take his answer in stride and continued to look out at the   
ocean.  
  
Somehow with the knowledge that Gabriel was on board seemed to settle   
some sort of peace in Evie. She smiled again, "Lt. Scott would you like   
to accompany a woman to lunch?" she asked. "It would be my honor   
Mrs. O'Connell." He said and offered his arm, which she took. At lunch   
they spoke about Egypt and Evie running the British Museum before she left   
for America. When Gabriel noticed the sadness when she spoke of Rick   
he changed the subject to where she would be living once she got to   
America. She knew what he was doing, but was thankful for the   
distraction. "I was told by my son to go to Savannah, Georgia." She   
told him. She really didn't know why, but by the look on Gabriel's face   
he did. "Do you know something?" she asked. He looked down at his plate   
and sighed. "Yes, I don't think it is my place to tell you though." He   
answered.  
  
She gave him a look that told him she did not appreciate that answer. She   
was hoping that this look worked, as well on him as it did her own boys.   
"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Connell really I am I just can't tell you. When you   
speak to Alex again he can tell you." Gabriel answered. Evie narrowed   
her eyes, but Gabriel turned stoned faced and wouldn't budge. Evie let   
out a breath and let it go. "Alright, but if I don't find out I will   
hunt you down until I find you." Gabriel smiled, "I'm sure you would   
have no trouble Mrs. O'Connell." They finished their lunch and got up   
to leave. "Well I guess I will see you around Mrs. O'Connell." Gabriel   
said and then left. Evie smiled after, just like her own son.  
  
****Author's Notes****  
Well I hope you liked it, I will continue shortly. 


	2. Just Getting Started

***Author's Notes****  
  
I really need you all to read the author's notes at the bottom. It will   
explain a few things.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2. - Just Getting Started  
  
Rick's Story  
  
Location Unknown - Even to Rick  
March 4, 1943; 05:06 AM  
  
Rick was woken up from a restless sleep of being slammed this way and that   
in the car. He had been riding with "Tim Smith" for the past twenty-four   
hours. "Mr. O'Connell we are here." Tim said and opened the door to let   
him out. Rick pulled his crumpled body from the car and stretched it out   
letting his muscles fall back into place as well as his shoulders and   
neck. Rick had no idea where they were at, but in front of them was where   
a factory use to be. He could still see white smoke bellowing from the   
pipes that were crooked in some places as they rested next to the   
building. If the setting told him anything it was that this wasn't going   
to be good. He walked with Tim across the sparse land that was between   
them and the factory. The sun was not shining at all and made everything   
look desolate. War would do that to any country. He saw that in WW I,   
but he was hoping to avoid in the second war. Who knew that Woodrow Wilson   
would be the only one to predict this war? He shook his head at the   
thoughts running through his mind trying to focus on what was happening   
before him.  
  
Once they got inside they were met by a group of four men. One was dressed   
in military uniform, one in navy uniform, and two in a nice suit.   
"I thought you said that we were meeting his majesty." Rick said to Tim.   
"Mr. O'Connell, his majesty didn't feel it was safe for him to come here,   
but he does need your help." Rick found this more than a little strange.   
True they hadn't let him leave England, but he thought it was more of a   
punishment because his garrison had defied orders when they went to Egypt.   
"Why does the majesty need my help?" he asked emphasizing himself.   
  
"Mr. O'Connell do you know who Ryan Stackhouse is?" one of the men in a   
suite asked. He looked at the five men for a second; "No I don't" he told   
them. That wasn't exactly true. He knew of him, but he had no idea who   
he looked like or what he was really about. "Ryan Stackhouse is Winston   
Churchill's right hand man. His assistant, Carl Reigns was murdered and   
Ryan was kidnapped." Rick gave them all a questioning look wondering what   
on earth it had to do with him. "And?" he asked. "One man saw Carl being   
murdered and we have reason to believe the man or men who kidnapped   
Stackhouse were the same men who killed Mr. Reigns."   
  
Rick got that part, but he was waiting for them to spit out what they   
wanted him to do. He was getting very impatient with them. They had taken   
him away from his wife for this and he wasn't a happy camper. "Ryan   
Stackhouse must be found. This could cause problems later on if he is not   
and once the war is over if Stackhouse is not found we might never have   
peace." Tim said. "I get it, but I don't understand what you want me to   
do." Rick answered. "It is very simple Mr. O'Connell we need you to find   
the man who witnessed Carl Reigns murder." Rick rolled his eyes, wondering   
what they had been drinking. "How in the hell am I suppose to find this   
man and on second thought why the hell should I?" Rick asked getting very   
angry.  
  
Tim spoke once more, "Because Mr. O'Connell, your son was sent to find this   
man first and he was shot down over Italy, we need you to find him."   
"My son was shot down? Is he alive?" Rick asked, stunned by the news he   
really didn't know what to think, "We have reason to believe so, but you   
can not save your son unless you find this man." Tim emphasized. "Fine,   
who is this man that I am looking for?" Rick asked. "Jonathan Carnahan."   
Tim answered.  
  
Alex's Story  
  
Somewhere near Milan, Italy  
March 4, 1943; 08:00 AM  
  
"Great! Just great!" Alex thought to himself. He leaned his head back and   
looked at the sky, this wasn't suppose to have happened. He was suppose to   
have his uncle already and be on his way back to England. Instead he was   
left to walk in enemy territory until the nearest town where they would do   
who knows what. It wasn't exactly what he had planned.  
  
To pass the time as he walked he thought of his mother and father and   
uncle. He wondered if his parents were on the ship now crossing the   
Atlantic to New York where they would take a train to Savannah. He   
imagined himself in the southern heat of the city. He remembered Gabriel   
showing him pictures of it and wishing he could live there. As much as   
Egypt had interested him after Ahm Shere he wasn't as passionate as he   
had once been. He switched to learning American History and found the   
history enriching. Oh he knew how he was suppose to feel about them,   
but when you read about the adventures of Billy the Kid and Jesse James   
it was hard not to be swept up into the romance of the place.  
  
That was part of the reason he had sent his parents to Savannah. Once he   
joined his parents there he would show them the other reason. Hopefully   
they would understand. He looked ahead and saw a small house. He was   
tired and thirsty and wondered if there was any one there. He passed   
through the small field and then went to the door to knock, before he had a   
chance though it swung open allowing him into a musty room that no one had   
lived in for a while now. He explored the house calling out to anyone and   
no one answered.  
  
He went in search of food and found a little stacked away in a cupboard,   
nothing more than some hard bread and olives which still smelled good, but   
food was food. He heard a snapping of a twig outside and all about dropped   
his food. He got in stance and put his hand on his gun. He slowly walked   
out to the door and rushed pulling his gun at whoever would be standing   
there...  
  
Evie's story:  
  
Somewhere in the Atlantic  
March 4; 2:30 PM  
  
Evie was sick of her room already. She had been looking at her family's   
picture for the past two days and she was sick of it. She did the only   
thing she could do, got up and went to the entertainment deck. There was a   
room where people were playing cards, a gym, and highly unusual, a library.   
She started there. Perhaps she would pick a book to take her away from her   
troubles.  
  
She searched around and finally found one of her favorite, Chains of Love,   
it was an old book. Even before her mother's time, but it had been a   
forbidden book to her when she was younger. So one day she snuck into her   
mother's drawer and stole and ended up reading the whole book when she was   
fourteen. She understood why her mother had kept it from her, but from   
that point on it had become a guilty pleasure. She quickly fell into the   
book and didn't notice anyone approach her, "Good afternoon." The voice   
said. She quickly looked up and saw Gabriel standing there, "Hello Lt.   
Scott, how are you this afternoon?" she asked.   
  
"I'm doing just fine. I was wondering if you wish to join me for dinner   
this evening?" He said. She regarded him for a moment, "That would be   
wonderful Lt. Scott." She answered. He smiled at her, "Thank-you. Now if   
you will excuse me I will let you get back to your book. Have a good   
afternoon Mrs. O'Connell." He said as he left. "You too." She called after   
him. He turned around to smile showing he had heard her and then left   
out of the room. She fully understood why Alex had liked him as a friend.   
He reminded her of her husband. Which brought her down a little, so she   
went back to reading her book.  
  
She got dressed and ready for dinner. Gabriel had sent a message that he   
would meet her in the dinning room at seven o'clock and it was quickly   
approaching that time. She walked on the deck so she could see the last of   
the sunset before it quickly fell behind the edge of the water. She   
wrapped her coat around her and walked briskly to the main hall and then   
made a left to the dinning room. Gabriel was waiting for her. "Good   
evening Mrs. O'Connell." He said as he pro-offered his arm. She took it,   
"Good evening to you as well Lt. Scott." She said back. He took her to   
their table, pulled out her chair for her and then took their coats to the   
coatroom.  
  
****Author's Notes*****  
1st - I don't want to hear about the whole Winston Churchill thing. Believe  
me as a History major I am well aware that this story is very historically  
inaccurate. In fact it is worthy of Hollywood, but I wrote this because  
I wanted it to be fun and have action. Believe me I do know about the   
ejection thing, ::shakes head at her own blunder:: Anyway I hope you guys  
are looking forward to the third chapter because I am. Thank you so much  
for reading and if you ever wish to talk to me about what really happened in  
1943 or WWII I would love too, one of my favorite time periods really, but  
it just didn't fit the story I wanted to write. Good thing Hollywood made  
turning History into fiction so much fun! Thanks for all the reviews and  
see you at the third chapter. 


	3. Flying

Chapter 3 - Flying  
  
Rick's Story  
  
Flying To Egypt  
March 6, 1943; 4:30 AM  
  
Getting to Egypt had been a feat unto itself, but that was just another   
story and explanation he was going to have to make to Evie when he saw her   
again. He knew today she would be landing in New York and from there make   
it to Savannah. He prayed that she was safe. He also had a lot of time to   
think about his son, whether he was alive some where in enemy territory or   
dead in enemy territory. Neither was a great option, but Rick believed in   
his heart of hearts that his son was still alive. Rick would have been   
able to feel it if he wasn't. Just like he knew his wife was safe. If   
only he could feel the same about himself.  
  
He had been near the Giza Ports earlier, but he didn't find Jonathan there   
or anyone who had seen him or heard of him. He had only been in Cairo a   
few minutes, but that was okay, he knew all of Jonathan's old hangouts and   
even though he knew the Nazi's were staking his claim he could stay   
blissfully ignorant of them. If there hadn't been a war going on no one   
would have known the German soldiers were enemy rather than friends having   
drinks. Rick walked toward one of the oldest bars in the world and   
slipped undetected by anyone. He knew one of the bartenders and went   
straight over there. "Hey Bill." Rick said as he approached. The older   
man looked up from at him, "Rick, Rick O'Connell?" the man asked. "Yep   
it's me." Rick answered. "Long time no see. Whatcha been up to?" Bill   
asked. "Oh this and that. Hey I was wondering if I could ask you   
something." Rick said jumping right into the purpose of his visit.   
"Not here two minutes and you already need a favor. Just like old times,   
what do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" Rick asked, showing the only picture he had of   
Jonathan. Bill eye's grew wide, "Yes, I have." He answered and then   
looked around at the men that were sitting around the bar. "Why don't   
you come back here with me and we can discuss it." he said. He led Rick   
back from behind the bar to a small room with only a curtain for a door.   
It had a dusty bottom, but it seemed very safe. "What have you heard?"   
Rick asked, afraid of getting his hopes up about Jonathan. He didn't think   
it would be that easy. He was here a while ago, a few weeks. He had   
someone with him, kept talking about dropping something off. We got to   
talking and realized we both knew you. He wanted me to show you this if   
he you or his nephew ever came by." Bill pulled out something white, but   
that was the last thing Rick remembered seeing as he felt a white cloth   
being pulled over his mouth and he was knocked out.  
  
Alex's Story  
  
Somewhere outside Milan, Italy  
March 4, 1943  
  
He heard a snapping of a twig outside and all about dropped his food. He   
got in stance and put his hand on his gun. He slowly walked out to the   
door and rushed pulling his gun at whoever would be standing there... He   
looked at nothing. His eyebrows drew together in confusion until he felt   
something move near his leg and he looked down. There below was a small   
black and white dog wiggling his tail at him. Alex laughed with relief   
at the sight of only the dog. He checked once more to make sure there was   
no one there and picked the dog up and brought him into the house with   
him. "So what's your name?" he asked his new companion. The dog just   
looked at the food Alex had picked back up. "Are you hungry? Well here."   
He gave the dog a piece of the bread and two of the olives. "You know my   
mum and dad wouldn't let me have a dog, horses sure, they knew it would be   
hard to lose a horse, but they weren't so sure about a dog." The dog   
wiggled his tail again and placed his paws on Alex's calves. Alex bent   
over and picked the dog up petting him.  
  
Alex knew he was going to need help and soon, but being in occupied   
territory scared him. He was trying to think of what to do when he found   
a small library below the chair. At the bottom was a black bible. Alex's   
eyes grew, "You know what Michael, I know what we are going to do!" he   
told the dog. Michael had been an old childhood friend and it seemed   
appropriate to name him such. Alex looked around until he saw some rope   
and then looped it around Michael's neck and walked the dog back outside.   
All he had to do now was fine a convent and convince them to help him.  
  
Evie's Story  
New York, New York  
March 6, 1943  
  
Evie had seen the New York sky line and it had taken her breath away. It   
was beautiful and she now understood why people found the Statue of Liberty   
so alluring. She wished with all her heart that her family could have been   
there with her to take a look at it. She took a deep breath breathing in   
the salt water and then went down the ramp where Lt. Scott was waiting   
with her luggage. She might not have had her family, but she thanked God   
that she had Gabriel Scott, he had truly been a great friend and companion   
when she needed someone the most. He walked towards her when he saw her   
coming. "We have to leave now Mrs. O'Connell if you are going to make it   
to your train." He told her.   
  
"Okay let's go." She said grabbing her luggage with one hand and her   
handbag with the other. Gabriel took Rick's luggage and knapsack and led   
her to a taxicab. "Union Station." He told the driver and looked out at   
New York as they headed towards the train station. "So where are you going   
after this Lt. Scott?" Evie asked. "I was on loan to the English, so I   
will be returning to them as soon as I have dropped you off." He told her.   
"Well I don't know what or who allowed you to look after me, but I   
appreciate it. I do hope you will come and visit me and my family when all   
of this is done and over with." She told him with sincere meaning. Gabriel   
smiled, "I would love to Mrs. O'Connell, thank-you."  
  
As per his instructions Evie boarded the train and found the compartment in   
which Gabriel had purchased earlier. It wasn't very big and it certainly   
wasn't comfortable, but there was only herself and so it was just fine.   
The old conductor came and got her ticket and punched it. She settled   
herself into the room and started to unpack. It was only when she went   
through Rick's knapsack that she found a book. She pulled it out and   
started to laugh. It was a copy of, Chains of Love, and in the front   
page was a note. I wasn't sure what kind of book you liked, but I saw   
you reading this and thought that you wouldn't mind having your own copy.   
I wish you the best of luck Mrs. O'Connell. Sincerely, Lt. Gabriel Scott   
She was so glad that her son had made friends with the man. She sighed and   
finished packing and then sat down to read the book once more.  
  
****Author's Notes****  
  
Hi! I promise I know whats going on! Don't worry it will all work itself   
out and I have even devised away to have Ardeth Bay in it. Also the reason   
this is late and short is because I am working on my new website. You are   
all more than welcome to come and visit me. If you want to it is:   
www.commstat.com/legends.htm Please review and I'll see you at the   
fourth chapter. 


	4. Drag

Chapter 4 - Drag  
  
Rick's Story:  
  
He groaned when he woke up. The feeling of a hangover was all consuming.   
He didn't remember getting drunk. In fact he couldn't remember anything.   
He opened his eyes and looked around. Not much, a little wooden table with   
a white sheet of paper on it, and a chair that looked as if it had seen   
better days next to it. He felt the soft cotton beneath him and was   
thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't on the ground. He heard a noise   
and jumped when the door to his room opened. "Good morning my friend."   
Rick couldn't believe his eyes, "Ardeth Bay?" he asked, "What am I doing   
here?" "You don't remember?" Ardeth asked. "I was asking my friend Bill   
about Jonathan when he took me to a room and that is all I remember." "Yes   
your friend Bill brought you to us."   
  
Ardeth walked more into the room setting down a glass of water for his   
friend. "Thank-you." Rick said as he took the glass and gladly drank from   
it. "Okay so why did Bill drug me and bring me to you?" he asked. "Bill   
was afraid that you were one of them and was warned against letting anyone   
near Jonathan and Ryan. However, he knew that we knew you and therefore   
felt it was okay to bring you hear to one of the safe houses." Ardeth   
explained as he moved the chair out to sit in it. "So Jonathan and Ryan   
are here?" "Yes, but they are in great danger. With the Germans marching   
here it is dangerous for them to even be seen."   
  
"I know, Ardeth you are going to have to help me. Evie had to go on to   
Savannah without me and they told me my son was shot down in enemy   
territory. I have to get Ryan back to England in order to save Alex."   
"I understand my friend. We were already headed to get Ryan back, but   
with you here we might be able to hurry the process up. I have an old   
friend in Italy who can get us passage to the US and from there we can get   
Ryan to England." Ardeth told him. Rick sat up on the bed and though over   
all the new developments. "Okay, so what do we have to do?" Rick asked.   
"I hope you know what undercover means my friend." Ardeth said with a   
smile. Rick gave him a smile and shook his head as Ardeth proceeded to   
tell him the plan.  
  
For the past two days the men had traveled all over Egypt to this place   
and that only to wind up right where they started near Giza Port. Once   
there Ardeth led them to a small church. It took Rick a moment to figure   
out that the Priest at the front was actually his brother-in-law.   
"Jonathan?" he asked. Jonathan looked up with shock at the familiar   
voice; it had been over a year since he had seen him. "Rick?" he asked.   
He walked towards him and the two men embraced. "So this is why you left?"   
Rick asked. "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but our lives were in   
danger." Jonathan explained as he pointed to another priest. "So how is   
Evie and Alex?" Rick took a deep breath, he hadn't wanted to think about   
what was going on with his son, but Evie should be safe. "I was taken   
away before I had the chance to leave with Evie for Savannah and Alex was   
sent to come after you, but his plane was shot down somewhere over Italy."   
Rick spilled. Jonathan's face fell; this certainly wasn't what he wanted.  
  
The other priest, Ryan Stackhouse, came over to Rick, "I am sorry for all   
of this." He told him. Rick looked up studying Ryan. He was tall about   
as tall as he was. He had thick blonde hair and big blue eyes. Rick's   
thoughts turned evil for a moment that he looked like the perfect model   
for the Arian race, but realized that Ryan didn't ask for this anymore   
than he had. "Well what are we going to do get out of this?" Rick asked.   
It was then that Ryan and Jonathan smiled. "Well Father Richard, we are   
going undercover." Rick looked at the two and realized that they were   
serious. He turned to look at Ardeth who had a smile on his face as well.   
"So this is the plan?" he directed towards Ardeth. "Yes, are you ready?"   
he asked. "Anything to get my family back together." Rick answered.   
"Good let us leave now, we need all the time we can get." Ardeth answered.  
  
Alex's Story.  
  
Alex was not two feet away from the house when he realized that there was   
no way a convent was going to help him. He looked like a soldier and if   
anyone in Italy took just one look at him he would be dead. He looked down   
at Michael; "Well I guess we're going back until I can think of what to   
do." They walked back in the house and Alex went in search of some   
clothes and finding only a shirt it was enough for him to take off his   
uniform shirt and place the dark blue wool one on. Thank goodness the   
shirt was nice and warm or he might have frozen to death.   
  
He had been walking a few miles when the last of the sun finally dipped   
into the horizon leaving nothing but the dark and making him stumble his   
way on a path. He was debating on what he should do when a loud vehicle   
came rumbling down the road towards him. He would have gone for cover,   
but there was no where for him to go, so he just kept walking. The vehicle   
was riding on his heels and finally stopped just behind him. He didn't   
want to stop, but heard a shout that he didn't understand, but he did   
stop. "Skuzzy" the man said. It was one of the few words that Alex did   
know, "Excuse". The man went on to ramble something in Italian and when   
Alex kept the blank stare on his face the man realized he didn't   
understand him. The man took a look of Alex's appearance and took a   
chance, "Excuse me sir." Alex tried very hard to keep the recognition   
of the words from his eyes, but the man saw them all the same.  
  
"So you are English, no?" Alex didn't answer. He kept the terror from   
racking his body, but it wouldn't be long before it would become prevalent   
that he was English. "American?" the man asked. That wasn't much better.   
"Look I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Father Landis. I was just   
wondering if you need some help. I know about the plane crash, and I was   
hoping I could be of some help." The relief in Alex's demeanor was too   
much to hide. "What is your name?" the Father asked. "Alex." He   
answered. "Ah, yes, Alexander the Great, do you study History?" "Yes,   
I do." Alex answered wondering where the priest was going with this.  
  
"Then what are you doing here Alex?" he asked. Alex couldn't answer that.   
Even if Father Landis was telling the truth he had been told not to and he   
would not. "I beg pardon, I forgot, you don't tell no?" Alex shook his   
head no. "Very well you look tired and your companion looks hungry.   
Please come with me and I will take you to my church." He said. Alex   
thought about it for a moment. He had to have faith and so he took a deep   
breath and followed the Father to the vehicle.  
  
Evie's Story  
  
1999 Willow Rd  
Savannah, Georgia  
  
Evie stood in front of the beautiful house in awe. It was amazing. Five   
huge white columns stood from the ground up to support a very ornate roof.   
There was a wrap around porch on the second floor and windows that covered   
the front. French doors stood up atop of stairs leading into the house.   
It looked like what Evie had always pictured, as Southern antebellum   
mansions would look like when she read Gone With the Wind. She wasn't sure   
how Alex had secured this home, but it was just beautiful. Still it was   
marred by the fact that her family wasn't with her. She just couldn't   
believe any of this.   
  
It was then that front door opened and a woman walked down the stairs. She   
was tall, with red hair and beautiful green eyes and a very warm smile.   
"Mrs. O'Connell?" she asked. "Yes, and you are?" Evie asked. The woman   
smiled again, "I am the housekeeper, Emma Scott." She said reaching her   
hand out to shake Evie's. "Scott?" she asked. The woman smiled, "I'm   
guessing you have met my husband Gabriel." She said. "Yes I have, but I   
thought that Lt. Scott was from England." "Oh he is, I was over there   
before the war started and one thing led to another and I came back here in   
1938. He will come here when the war is over." Emma told her, "Now, why   
don't we come in and I can give you the grand tour of the place." Emma   
went to the car, which Evie had completely forgotten about, and got Evie's   
bags. Evie took the rest of them and the two women walked up the path and   
then up the stairs to the door. "Welcome to your new home Mrs. O'Connell."   
Emma said and then led her through a beautiful entryway.  
  
After the tour Emma took Evie to where her and Rick's bedroom would be and   
let her rest. She told her dinner would be served at six and she would   
introduce her tomorrow to the rest of the servants. Evie was tired,   
scared, and in pain. She missed her husband, and it was getting worse   
every day. She knew what was going with her son, he was in the war and   
although that worried her, she knew what he was doing. What she didn't   
know was what her husband was doing and that worried her to no end. She   
looked at the bed and broke down in tears. It was a complete replica of   
their bed back at home. She sat down on the bed and cried herself to   
sleep. It was only after the sun had disappeared that Evie woke up and   
looked at the clock beside her and realized that it was nearing   
six o'clock.  
  
She got dressed and went downstairs. Good thing for her she had a   
photographic memory or she might not have been able to find the dinning   
room. Once there she saw it was lit with candles and a plate was sitting   
waiting to be filled with food. It was then that Emma walked in from the   
kitchen door, "Oh Mrs. O'Connell I was about to come up and get you. Are   
you ready to eat?" she asked. "It's Evie please and yes I'm starved."   
"Good I'll bring the food out for you." She said and disappeared back into   
the kitchen. When she came she was caring a bowl of stew with bread. She   
sat them in front of Evie and was about to leave when Evie stopped her,   
"Would you mind staying with me?" she asked. Emma smiled at her, "I would   
love to." She answered and got herself a bowl and came back to talk with   
this woman that she had heard so much about.  
  
***Author's Notes*** Okay, so how are you liking it so far? Well I can't   
wait to finish it, because I have a great idea in my head, which is   
actually the whole reason I wrote this story. Anyway as always all   
disclaimers apply. Please review! Thanx to all! 


	5. A Year's Worth

Chapter 5: A Year's Worth  
  
Rick's Story  
  
St. Matthew's  
March 5, 1944  
  
Rick was tired. He was tired physically, mentally, spiritually, and any   
other way of being tired. He had been this place and that, but never to   
the one place he wanted to be more than ever, home. Or wherever Evie was.   
He had written her a couple of letters, but if they ever made it to her he   
would never know. Still he wasn't going to give up hope. He knew the war   
was drawing to a close, could feel it. Hitler was scared and America was   
looking to strike back. It was hard to have four grown men travel through   
enemy lines and still come out alive. However their last stop will be in   
a few days where they are making a contact with someone from the English   
army to hand Ryan over. Then and only then would he allow himself to think   
about Alex. He had no clue, but in order to keep the sanity he didn't   
allow himself to think about it too much. Any time he thought of Alex it   
was of some memory long ago. Even Ahm Shere seemed like a fairy tale   
compared to this. Of course that was the way with war and there really   
wasn't much he could do.  
  
This Church was actually very nice. It was in Stressa*, Italy. A   
beautiful small town with a gorgeous view of the island castle where   
white and blue peacocks, or male and female, peacocks fluttered about,   
unconcerned that there was a war in their midst. Luckily for them though   
Italy was one of the very few places where no one would strike a bomb.   
Although Italy shouldn't be underestimated she was down for the count.   
As Rick stepped through the archways of the Church he quickly understood   
why Hitler would never bomb such a beautiful place. In fact where he was   
standing now was over six hundred years old.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Ardeth Bay asked. He knew this was taking a toll   
on his friend, but they didn't have much choice. This was the way of war   
and there was no other way around it. Rick smiled at the question,   
"Peacocks" he answered. Ardeth smiled at the answer, "Peacock's are   
very beautiful creatures, do they remind you of something?" Rick turned   
to Ardeth, "Should they?" he asked. Ardeth nodded, "I understand Rick, I   
pray every day that you can return quickly to her and that your son will   
be returned, please have faith." Rick just looked at the beautiful island   
across from him. It scared him that it would only take thirty minutes to   
get to Switzerland by boat if they could have taken that route and it might   
happen that they need to, but it just seemed like everything else, out of   
his grasp.  
  
As he walked back to where the priest quarters were he came to stand next   
to Father McCue. "Good evening Rick, how are you?" The young priest   
asked. "I'm okay sir and yourself?" trying very hard to keep up with   
polite conversation. "I am fine thank-you. It is a shame that Father   
Landis is not here, he would have loved to meet you, but he is off on one   
of his missions." "Yes, well." Rick really didn't know what to say.   
Father McCue took pity on the poor man in front of him. "I have gotten   
confirmation from my contact at St. Augustine's that it will be time to   
move in forty-eight hours." Rick studied him for a moment, "Thank-you   
Father, does everyone else know?" "Yes, Mr. Ryan is all ready as well as   
Ardeth and Jonathan." The Father told him, then excused himself out and   
got ready for dinner.  
  
Forty-eight hours later four grown men were crouched together in the back   
of the smallest truck Rick had ever seen. It was amazing he could fit in   
it let alone all four of them. They were now bound for a three-hour   
journey to the huge city of Milan and from there to the Cathedral of St.   
Augustine. Rick looked at everyone and took note of how they were doing.   
Ryan looked the worse. Of course he was he odd man out. He was the reason   
that they were all in this predicament and although it was not his fault,   
he couldn't seem to let go of the guilt. Still they were taking him back   
and soon everyone would be back to where they belonged. At least that is   
what everyone was hoping for.  
  
Once they made it to St. Augustine, a serene feeling must have befallen   
Ardeth because Rick could read it in his face. "Rick, I wish you peace   
and happiness." Ardeth said as he turned to his friend, "I will leave you   
all, good luck." He called to everyone. He knew what he was doing and Rick   
didn't protest it, he had learned to trust who was one a very mysterious   
stranger. "Let's go." Rick said. The four men including Father McCue who   
had driven them up there. Once they got in the Church he saw two men, both   
very familiar, "Tim Smith?" he asked. The man smiled, "Mr.O'Connell it is   
good to see you again. I am so glad that you were successful in your   
mission." Rick gave him a strained smile that spoke of the wish to kill   
him. Ryan who was behind Jonathan came forward, "General Reyes?" he asked   
not believing his eyes, "Mr. Stackhouse, it is so good to see you."   
Gen. Reyes, Smith, whoever said, "I am so glad to be bringing you home   
Mr. Stackhouse." "Me too." Ryan replied and then turned to Jonathan and   
Rick. "Thank-you so much for your help. There is no way I could ever   
repay you, but if you ever need a favor please do not hesitate to call on   
me. And Jonathan you are a better friend and brother than I have ever had,   
again if you ever need anything please do not hesitate, thank-you so   
much." At this the two men embraced and then Ryan gave Rick a hug.   
  
"Oh, Mr.O'Connell I have some news that might concern you. Your son was   
spotted yesterday re-entering his old camp, at least that is what I have   
gathered you are more than welcome to come back with me if you wish to see   
your son, it is not proper, but you have restored Mr. Stackhouse to us."   
Rick couldn't believe his ears, he looked from Mr. Reyes to Jonathan and   
then to the ground. "Yes, I would." He answered. He turned to Jonathan,   
"Don't worry Rick, I have missed my baby sister for a long time now, I   
will go back and make sure that she is okay. You make sure my nephew is   
okay." Rick gave his favorite brother-in-law a hug, "Thank you so much   
Jonathan." "My pleasure good sir."  
  
Alex's Story  
  
St. Matthew's Cathedral  
February 26, 1944  
  
Alex was excited. Finally after a year he was going home, or as close to   
home as he was allowed to be. He had spent the year with Father Landis and   
a few months with Father McCue as a deaf priest. He had become very good   
at listening and learning. Something he knew his mother had tried for   
years to do and never really accomplished. He missed his family. He   
didn't know whom they were going to send to get his uncle and Ryan   
Stackhouse, but he prayed for their safety. He had wanted so many times to   
send his parents a letter, but it was never safe enough to do so. Still   
he would get his chance soon enough. Father Landis had just gotten word   
that there was a boat leaving for Switzerland in two days and he would be   
able to take passage as well as his deaf, dumb, and blind monk. Alex   
really didn't like being called that, but anything to sucker the enemy   
out of a POW. "Alex are you ready?" Father Landis asked coming into the   
room. "Yes, Father." He answered, getting Michael's things ready to go on   
the short, but very long journey.  
  
Five hours later Alex was on the shore of Switzerland, from here they were   
taking Jews back to America and were meeting with the Isabella, another   
ship that would then take Alex back to England. He was so excited. He   
just couldn't wait. He picked Michael up and turned to the priest, "Father   
Landis, I'm not sure how to thank you, but you have done so much for me..."   
"It is okay Alex, The Lord God put me on the right road to get you. Thank   
him, I was just serving him." Alex smiled, "Well thank you for being the   
Lord's servant. You are a great man, and I am very glad to have met you."   
It was Father Landis's turn to smile, "You have grown very much Alex, may   
God bless you no matter what." The two embraced and then Alex turned and   
walked up the plank to the ship.  
  
  
March 5, 1944  
  
Alex had never felt this elation of being back in England. Not even after   
Ahm Shere did he feel this excited, perhaps because he was still trying to   
reconcile all the things that had happened. He really didn't care, he was   
back in camp and he was as safe as he could possibly be for the moment. He   
was going to the General's quarters to report to General Reyes, but was   
stopped by someone, "Alex? Alex O'Connell is that you?" Lt. Gabriel Scott   
asked. "Gabriel?" Alex asked as he followed the sound of the voice to a   
very old friend. The two men embraced glad to see the other alive. "What   
on Earth happened?" Gabriel asked. "A very long story, and I will tell it,   
but first I need to see General Reyes." Alex said. "Gen. Reyes went on   
some mission, they think they found Ryan Stackhouse." Gabriel explained.   
"What?!?" "Follow me." Gabriel got up and led Alex to a boardroom where   
they could have some privacy.  
  
"Alex, when you went down your parents were boarding on the ship to leave   
for New York. General Reyes took your Father and had me go with your   
mother to New York to make sure she was safe. She got there fine and Emma   
writes and tells me that she is doing fine. Your father was sent to look   
for your uncle and Ryan. It has taken almost a year and they just got word   
two days ago that Ryan might have been found." Gabriel looked at Alex to   
gage his emotion, but Alex wasn't sure what he felt. "My mother is okay?"   
he finally asked. Gabriel smiled, "Yes, I got to go home on leave for   
three weeks and she is doing just fine. She misses you and your uncle, but   
she really misses your dad. She says she got one letter from him six   
months ago, but that was it." Alex nodded; he was just going to have to   
wait until General Reyes came back. "So how is Emma and my house?" he   
asked.  
  
This time Gabriel laughed, "Your house is doing beautifully your mother has   
changed things here and there along with Emma, but it looks great." Alex   
laughed too, "Well that is good, I will need a place for Michael."   
"Michael?" Gabriel asked. "Yes, a dog I found in Italy." "Italy? You   
really are going to have to tell me this story." "Alright Lt. Scott, sit   
back and let me tell you a little tale." Alex kicked back placing his feet   
on the desk and proceeded to tell his best friend where he had been for the   
past year.  
  
Evie's Story  
  
1999 Willow Rd  
Savannah, Georgia  
March 13, 1944  
  
Evie was bored. Not just there is nothing to do bored, but going out of   
her mind and doing anything to escape the boredom. She was silently going   
mad. Emma was a huge help, but she wasn't always there. She had other   
houses to take care of such as her own and her fathers. Which reminded her   
that she needed to write Mr. Brandon Birmingham a thank you note for the   
invitation to the party. Granted it was Emma's father, but still he   
didn't have to invite her. Well at least it was something to do.  
  
There now that that was done, she really should go and mail it out. Well   
there you go something else to do. She walked out the door, down the   
steps, walked on the path admiring the garden, or what was left of it, and   
down to the mailbox. Hmm, she checked up the street she checked down the   
street, nothing. She placed the letter in the box and closed it up and   
raised the flag. She was about to turn back up the stairs when she noticed   
something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to notice a   
man with what looked like brown hair walking toward her. She stood there   
for a second until the man came closer and started shouting at her,   
"Evie! Evie!" he cried. She knew that voice, it was the same one that   
watched after her when she was young, stayed with her during the awkward   
years and then shared her adult life, "Jonathan?" she cried out. "Evie!"   
he screamed again running toward her and she ran toward him embracing him   
with arms wide open.  
  
"Oh Jonathan is it really you?" she asked. "It's me Evie, it really is.   
I can't believe it is you." He said as he pushed her out so he could take   
a look at her. She still looked young as ever. Her eyes looked tired, but   
he knew once the rest of her family was home it would disappear and she   
wouldn't look old enough to have a nineteen-year-old son. She couldn't   
believe her eyes, her brother, who looked wonderful, in her arms. "Oh it   
is so good to have you home!" She exclaimed giving him another hug and   
just holding him in her arms. "Well why don't you show me the new house   
little sis and tell me what's been going on." He said and they walked arms   
around each other up the walkway to the house.  
  
"You must tell me about my boys." Evie said once they sat down. "Well I   
know that Alex was originally sent to look for me, but his plane went down   
and that is when they took Rick. Rick found me quickly enough I was with   
Ryan Stackhouse trying to protect him from the people who murdered his   
assistant, Carl Reigns. We were in Egypt with Ardeth Bay. So after Rick   
found me for a year we took risks and made it up to Stressa, Italy and then   
into Milan where we gave Ryan back to England. It was then that one of   
the men said that Alex was reportedly back at camp and he gave Rick the   
invitation to make sure and Rick took it, sending me back here to make sure   
you were all right." Evie sat stunned. To have her boy considered dead   
then to have hope that he was alive all in twenty seconds was a bit much.   
Finally she smiled, she knew her son was still alive, "Rick is still   
alive?" she asked. "Yes and he misses you so much. He would mope thinking   
about you." Jonathan said with pretend disgust. Evie smiled, "Thank you   
so much Jonathan, you are the best brother a girl could have." And brother   
and sister embraced once again.  
  
Author's Notes: *Stressa is pronounced Stri Sa. It is a very beautiful   
city and if you ever get the chance to go to Milan take the two hour trip   
over, it is well worth it. The castle truly is a little island that you   
can look out at. The mountains are beautiful at night when all the houses   
have their lights on. It is just gorgeous. Anyway thank you so much for   
the kind reviews, a very very special hello to Evie of the Nile, thank you   
so much. To everyone else I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to finish in   
the next two chapters. 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6 - The Rescue  
Rick's Story  
March 7, 1944  
They had landed near Camp McArthur thirty minutes ago, but they still had to   
go through many security measures to be allowed into the camp. Although if   
anybody had seen the soldiers at McArthur they would probably figure these   
guys were not really concerned with those that may invade the camp by truck.   
General Reyes and Mr. Stackhouse had been nice enough to vouch for Rick as   
he made his way into the camp, trying to make sure that his son was alive.   
As he passed the plane yard looked out to see nothing but rain, mud,   
shivering bodies, it felt great to be back in England.  
  
He was scared. For the first time in nearly eleven years Richard O'Connell   
was scared. He didn't allow himself to be scared when he had to leave Evie   
on this ship, he didn't allow himself to be scared when he found out that   
Alex might be dead. He couldn't, if he had allowed his emotions to take   
over than he wouldn't have been able to function and keep everyone else   
around him alive. Even when Evie had been "killed" he didn't allow himself   
to be afraid, pain of loosing her yes, but not fear. He had to push that   
aside for his son and brother-in-law. He got scared when he saw Evie alive   
again. At that moment, the thought of loosing her again was what kept him   
up most of the night.  
  
Now that he was about to see his son for the first time he allowed himself   
to be scared because there was no one there that he had to be strong for   
and he could allow that fear to overtake his body and mind. He hadn't even   
noticed when they finally pulled up to the back entrance to McArthur. He   
couldn't even feel himself step out and follow Reyes and Stackhouse inside.   
He did register all the men sitting in what was now the mess hall, but he   
didn't register their faces he was looking for his son, he was looking for   
Alex. He did hear Reyes call out to someone, but he didn't hear a reply   
until the man was standing next to him.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, this is Lt. Gabriel Scott, he was the one who accompanied   
your wife on her journey over to America, he is also a friend of Alex."   
Reyes explained. Rick looked up at him, "You went with my wife?" "Yes   
sir, and if you will follow me I will take you to where Alex is at." Rick   
still didn't let the relief flow through him, he allowed hope, but relief   
as far as his son was concerned would not come until he had him in his arms. They walked a series of stairs that led to the bunks that the soldiers were staying in. Neither man said anything, waiting for the reunion of Father and Son.  
Lt. Scott opened a heavy oak door and stepped in to let Rick follow him.   
"He is over there." Gabriel said as he pointed to a figure sleeping on   
fifteen cots over. With measured assurance Rick walked to his son,   
Lt. Scott bowed his head and left, allowing the two men to have privacy at   
what must be a great reunion. Rick registered the gesture but kept walking   
towards the sleeping figure. When he got close enough to see, his body   
shook with relief at the sight of his son. He sat down next to him   
watching his chest come up and then go down. The purest sign that his only   
son was alive and well.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he was there, but it seemed like only seconds until   
he saw the butterfly movements of his son's lashes against his cheeks.   
  
Alex's Story  
March 7, 1944  
  
When he opened his eyes the first thing he thought he would see was the   
blank wall next to his cot, not a body. When he registered that this was a   
familiar body he thought it was Gabriel, but when the body whispered,   
"Alex" his eyes brought into the focus, not Gabriel, but his dad. "Dad?"   
he asked. It was then he felt the crushing embrace of his father and then   
he brought his arms around and crushed him right back.  
  
He couldn't believe that his dad was right in front of him. Neither did   
his dad by the looks he was giving him. They spoke in unison, "How?" They   
both smiled and Alex let his father speak first, but Rick couldn't speak,   
couldn't find the words to let his son know what happened and the relief he   
felt in seeing that his son was alive and well. "Well one of us should say   
something soon..." Alex said. Still not one took the advice there was just   
too much to tell.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Alex finally asked. Rick hadn't even thought about food,   
"Yes, I am." he replied. "Good, we can go down stairs and get something."   
They walked down the stairs and were headed to the mess hall when Lt. Scott   
came rushing in their direction heedless of their presence. "Gabriel,   
what is going on?" Alex asked. Gabriel stopped and turned back. "An   
American troop is joining forces with our bomb squad and I am to lead it."   
Alex looked at Rick and vice versa, "Can I join?" Alex asked. "Yes, Rick   
you are welcome to stay here or you can come with us." Rick nodded his   
head and followed.  
  
After the meeting Rick and Alex went back to the bunks to get some rest,   
but Alex couldn't rest and decided to pace until he saw a slip of paper   
and thought struck.  
  
March 21, 1944  
1999 Willow Rd.  
Savannah, GA  
  
Getting the mail had become one of Evie's favorite things to do since   
Jonathan had come back to her when she went and got it. She tried not to   
hope too much, but she just couldn't help it, hope was all she had left.   
Still, it was a very beautiful day outside and tomorrow she was going to   
see her first baseball game. Not only that but it was played by women,   
filling in for the men who had left to join the war. Emma was delighted and   
had invited both her and Jonathan to join her family.  
  
The combination of the hope left her with a good feeling and only expanded   
when she saw the old mailman, Arlie. "Good Afternoon Arlie, how are you   
doing?" she called out to him. "Just fine Mrs. O'Connell, and I have a   
letter in here that you might want to read." he said walking up to her and   
giving her the stack of envelopes. "Thank you Arlie." she said looking   
through them. "Your welcome, Mrs. O'Connell, see you later." She smiled   
at him, "Yes, I will see you later." However her attention returned to the   
letter addressed to her in very familiar script, Rick's.  
  
Jonathan came out of the main hall, "What do you have there?" he asked.   
"A letter from Rick." she answered and went into the parlor to read the   
letter.   
  
Dear Mum,  
It has been a very long time since I have been able to write you. There is   
so much to tell, but I do not have time in this letter to tell you any of   
it. Except for the fact that Dad is here. He showed up early this   
morning, but now we have been recruited for another mission. We will be   
helping the Americans, or they will be helping us. Have hope mother, we   
are doing really well, everyone's been doing really well and we actually   
feel we might have a chance to win. Dad is waking up, he might want to   
say a few words. I love you Mum. See you very soon. Love, Alex.  
  
Evie,   
I love you. I know that I have written in the past, but I'm not sure if   
you have received those. I want to come home to you so bad, but our son   
has once again thrown himself into danger. He didn't have to take that   
mission with the Americans but he did and I can not come home when I have a   
chance to make sure he is okay while I am here. Also Gabriel Scott has   
taken the mission and I feel indebt to him for taking care of you. (I know   
you don't need anyone to take care of you, but I just worry sometimes.) I   
hope to see you, but until then I love you.  
  
Love Forever,  
Rick  
  
Evie's eyes were filled with tears when she read the last word, Rick. God   
she missed him! Now not only are her boys in trouble again, but they went   
willingly. She wondered if Emma had received a letter yet, she would have   
to ask her tomorrow. Jonathan finished reading the letters, "Godspeed" he   
said aloud and then left the room. She wondered if she would ever see her   
family again. Little did she know that thousands of miles away her family   
was thinking the same thing.  
  
***Author's Notes: I know this was short, but if I finished it with   
Chapter 6, than it would have been very long and I didn't want to do that.   
The next update will be the Conclusion, and I already have the beginning of   
it up on my site. That's actually why this chapter forever, but that is   
another story that I don't have time for. Thank you for the reviews. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue   
  
August 16, 1945  
  
THE WAR IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evie was so excited when she read the first line of the Newspaper. That   
meant her boys would be coming home. Last week Lt. Scott had come home   
with a slight limp, but he was fine. He said that he hadn't seen Alex or   
Rick for over six months, but he wasn't worried about them. She still   
remembered when he came home. Emma was helping her with cleaning the   
parlor when the door opened. They just thought it was Jonathan and didn't   
even bother to turn around to see him. It wasn't until they heard the   
sound of the cane on the hardwood floor that they looked back. Then before   
Evie knew what happened Emma was flying past her with a shout of joy.  
  
Evie had never been so envious in her entire life. Emma flew to Gabriel   
and wrapped her body around him before anyone else could register the   
moment. Gabriel had never looked happier than he did that minute. The   
couple had gone home and Evie didn't see them for two days. Gabriel   
brought everyone up to date as to what was going on overseas and Evie,   
Emma, and Jonathan filled him in on the home front. They were going to   
celebrate in two weeks time. That gave Rick and Alex a week to come home.  
  
Evie was so excited that night. The war was over, her boys were coming   
home, and she would be complete once again. She just couldn't sleep and   
despite the late hour was no where near ready to fall asleep. She went   
downstairs to get a glass of milk. She heard whimpering at the door,   
thinking it was a neighborhood dog opened it up and saw her son walking   
towards the door calling for the dog. Evie ran down the steps and when   
Alex saw her starting running himself. Mother and son held onto each other   
for eternity. It was only some small time later that Evie registered   
that a small dog was jumping on her legs, "And who is this?" she asked.   
"His name is Michael, I found him when I was shot down over Italy." he   
explained. Evie's eyes shot up at that. "Shot down?"  
  
"A very long story mum, lets go in." he said and they walked into the   
house. "Are you thirsty, hungry?" she asked. "Both actually." They went   
into the kitchen and Evie started moving around. "It's great what you've   
done with the place." "Thank-you. You can change it when your Father a  
nd I move out." she said. "How did you know?" he asked. "Emma and I have   
become best friends. She is friends with her husband..." she trailed off   
letting Alex get the picture.  
  
Soon Alex got serious, "Mum, I don't know what happened to Dad." he said.   
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Well we were in the same squadron until   
he was transferred, I never did get to find out where. Then General Reyes,   
the man who made Dad find Ryan Stackhouse after I was shot down, he said   
that it was a very good chance that Dad was... um... gone. He wasn't for   
sure, but it would take a while before we would find out." After that   
Alex faltered and for the first time since Ahm Shere cried in front of his   
mother.  
  
They held each other as they cried with the sadness of loosing Rick. It   
just seemed like too much for them to bare, but they did. That morning   
they told Jonathan and he left and didn't come back until much later that   
evening. Evie didn't even get on to him for it. Gabriel and Emma came by   
the next day and asked if they still wanted to have the party and both   
agreed to it. It was a celebration of life and they would celebrate the   
ones still living and the ones that had meant so much to their lives. It   
was all they could do until they got confirmation and a flag, if they ever   
did.  
  
Still after the week was over and it was time for the party the O'Connell's   
and Jonathan put on their best and sucked it up because they were grateful   
for the ones that came back. Evie was extremely joyful her son had come   
home, just as she was grateful that Gabriel had come home. Emma sat with   
Evie for a while and the two girls talked making plans to go shopping,   
anything to get Evie's mind off of her sorrow.  
  
Everyone was actually having a great time. Despite the pain Evie and Alex   
were feeling they were having a good time. They had great friends in the   
Scott's. Evie went out front to get the baseball Alex had hit over when   
she heard someone calling for her. She looked up and stood frozen. Tears   
pricked the back of her eyes, he was carrying a yellow card, she knew what   
that card meant. She couldn't move and he walked up to her,   
"Mrs. O'Connell?" he asked. "Yes." she answered. He pulled her to him,   
"It feels wonderful to be home." he whispered. She wrapped her arms around   
him, smelling that wonderful smell and cried until she couldn't cry   
anymore.  
  
She heard the front door open, "Mum, what are you..." Alex's eyes got   
bigger and then he ran to where his parents were in an airlock embrace.   
They opened their arms for him and it was then that the O'Connell's were   
all home together. Soon the rest of the party had went looking for Evie   
and Alex only to find Rick within their grasps and they weren't giving him   
up, especially Evie. Even Jonathan was reluctant to give him up, but   
eventually him and Alex let the couple have their privacy as they went back   
to the house.  
  
A Year Later  
  
It was now the annual Scott-O'Connell barbeque. The squeals of a little   
one could be heard down the street. Madison Katherine Scott was now three   
months old and was the most spoiled child in Savannah. She was beautiful   
with her father's brown hair and her mother's green eyes. She stayed with   
Rick and Evie when the couple went out with Alex and his new girlfriend,   
Shelby. Rick and Evie actually really liked Shelby and hoped to have her   
as a daughter-in-law soon.  
  
Rick brought Evie a plate of food, "You look beautiful." he said. "So do   
you Mr. O'Connell." she smiled back, giving him a look that would have   
melted butter. "I went by the house today, they are almost ready for us to   
move in." he told her. They had been able to get most of their possessions   
back and since the house hadn't been hit they were going to sell it. They   
even had a buyer, General Reyes. "That's good, I went by the Historical   
Society today and next week I should be able to start working on the   
Museum." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ooh. Kissing again?" Jonathan and Alex said together. Everyone laughed.  
  
The End.  
  
***Author's Notes*** I can't believe I am finally finished. Feels kinda sad   
and wonderful at the same time. I just wanted to take a minute and thank all   
you who stuck with me and wrote such wonderful reviews. You guys are just   
wonderful!!! THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!! Oh and Shelby, was it happy? I did want a   
little angst in there that was my muse for the whole story, but I wouldn't   
leave it with a bad ending... so did I do okay?  
  
On another note if you are at all interested I am planning a new story.   
However, unlike this one it will be 99% historically accurate because I am  
researching it as we speak. The Mummy characters will be set in 1776 America   
which as you all know was very exciting. The reason I'm telling you is so   
that you will hopefully read it. Anyway, once again thank you sooo much! 


End file.
